


Jesus Don't Like That I'm Gay but Satans Cool With It

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, House Party, Jose is an e-boy, Katya is a drug dealer, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smoking, This Is A Disaster, Truth or Dare, can't forget those after i've reread and found that i hadn't tagged it, it was supposed to be funny, wtf happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The weirdos in school have a little party.
Relationships: Aquaria/Miz Cracker, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Gottmik/Kandy Muse, Tina Burner/Utica Queen, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison
Kudos: 2





	Jesus Don't Like That I'm Gay but Satans Cool With It

'Open up your bible turn to page six-hundred-sixty-six

If you got a fuckin' problem I'll call up the devil, bitch

Open up your bible turn to page six-hundred-sixty-six

If you got a fuckin' problem I'll call up the devil, bitch'

Jose sighed in a goth fashion as his boyfriend Brock drove them to school as they listened to the song by Lil Boodang. Jose spilled vape juice and Monster all over the inside of his 1992 Honda Accord so it was at the car wash.

"What's wrong babe?" Brock asked in his sexy Canadian accen.

"I don't wanna go to school. Skool sux." Brock sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, it totally sucks but at least we got the squad, right?" Jose looked out the window and let himself sink into the music and groaned when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Another day of Heaven." Jose said and pulled his hood up. He was a Satanist so a great day would be Hell.

"Joseeeee!" His best friend Utica ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Utica." Utica smiled and they walked into the Tuckahoe High. They were greeted by their other friends; Tina, Mik, and Candy. After they all said their hellos, the most popular girls in school (and the worst bullies) strutted towards them.

"Hi losers." The head bitch in charge, Aquaria said. Violet, another cunt, noticed tears pricking at Utica's eyes. She walked up to the tall, skinny girl and crossed her arms.

"Poor little Utica. You'll be crying a lot more when I beat your ass." That set Jose off. No one touched his friends!

"That's enough you walking STD farm. Now get outta here, your pussy is stinking up the hall." 'Oooohs' resonated thorugh the hall and Violet turned redder than a lobers. She flipped her hair and the super douchebag crew walked away.

"Good one!" The gang high fived Jose and he rolled his with a smile.

"Just saying what everyone else is thinking."

-

After an excruciating morning of Friday classes is was finally lunchtime. Jose had hot Cheetos and a Monster as always.

"Doesn't your stomach hurt from only consuming hot Cheetos and Monsters?" His friend Mik asked.

"Nah, it's used to it. I think I would barf if I ate a salad." Mik laughed and rolled his eyes and went back to talking with his girlfriend, Kandy.

"GUYS!" Brock said loudly, startling the gang.

"Soo I'm having a party tonight, who's in? Only you five are invited, by the way."

"I'm game!" Tina said and everyone else nodded.

"Okay, bring as much drugs and alcohol as you can."

"And Monster too!" Jose said, and Brock nodded.

"And uh, Monster too. Be at my place at ten, my parents are leaving at nine." The girls and boys nodded and the bell rang. Finally, a fun night!

-

"You wanna hang out at my house until your party?" Jose asked as he and Brock walked back to the 1979 Volkswagen Rabbit and they hopped in.

"I don't see why not." Jose nodded and plugged his phone into the aux cord and blasted Lil Peep. Once they arrived at Jose's house, his mom welcomed them in and Jose grabbed (you guessed it) a pink Monster and tossed one to Brock. They went upstairs and his mom yelled out,

"Keep the door open!" And Jose rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry babe, we have all weekend." Brock said, kissing Jose's neck once they sat down on his bed. Brock thought his room was awesome; it had band posters all over the walls, the bed was unmade, it smelled like cigarettes and weed, the blinds were forever closed, and clothes were all over the floor! Now THAT is cool.

"So what you wanna do?" Jose asked.

"Besides fuck you? I don't know, do a line?" Jose laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry man, I ran out last week. Katya has yet to hook me up, buttttt I DO have this." Jose reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small bag filled with pills.

"Xan?" Brock asked.

"You got it. But let's take them with alcohol, I kinda wanna OD." Brock rolled his eyes and kissed Jose, running his hand down Jose's chest and stomach.

"Y'know," Brock said, pulling away from the kiss.

"I could suck you off in the bathroom." Jose giggled and nodded.

"Sure."

-

One hell of a blow job later, Brock was rinsing his mouth out with mouth wash (even though he'd already swallowed, who cares at that point) and Jose was putting himself away.

"Boys, what are you doing there?" Jose's mom knocked on the door and Jose answered it, cheeks flushed as he breathed heavily.

"Oh um, Brock didn't like the Monster so I had to show him where the mouth wash was." Jose had a fake smile plastered on his face and sweat was beading at his forehead.

"Okay..." Brock awkwardly smiled at her as they slid past her and back to refuge that was Jose's tiny room.

"What time is it?" Jose asked and Brock looked at his phone.

"It's only four thirty." Jose groaned.

"Why can't time go faster?" He lied down and Brock lied down next to him and intertwined their fingers together.

"What should we do at the party?" Jose snorted out a laugh.

"You didn't plan this out?"

"No." Jose groaned.

"You need to plan it out! What do you wanna do first?" Brock smirked and got on top of Jose and kissed him.

"Fuck you." Jose smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Not an option. Once all those hoes leaves we can." Brock pouted and sat back and took off his shirt.

"You know everyone's gonna spend the night." Jose ran his hands up and down Brock's waist and looked into his eyes.

"We could go for a bathroom break when they're all asleep?" Jose suggested and Brock shook his head.

"Bathroom sex is no fun."

"You're too picky," Jose said with a smile.

"And you love me for it." Brock got up and grabbed a cigarette from the half empty pack on Jose's nightstand. He lit it up and handed it Jose as he put his shirt back on.

"Wanna play GTA after this?" Jose asked and Brock nodded. They finished the Marlboro Red 100 and Brock knew Jose loved him if he shared a cigarette with him because the last time Utica asked for one he didn't talk to her for a week. They started up the PS3 (Jose got it when he was eight, and ten years later, it still managed to work) and played the very laggy game for hours until Brock's mom texted him.

"Hi sweet honey bun, your dad and I are leaving in 5. Come home so we can say our goodbyes and give you a huggie!" Brock groaned.

"Jesus-"

"AHT AHT!" Jose said. He was a Satanist, remember?

"Oh yeah. Lucifer, can they be any more clingy?" Jose shrugged.

"I think it's kinda cute. My dad hates me and my mom doesn't give a shit about me." Brock frowned.

"Not true."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Before they left, they sprayed on some Axe to cover up the scent of cigarette and dick. Jose changed into clean ripped up black jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt along with black Doc Martens. He also put on black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black lipstick bc he's a bad e-boy bitch. Brock lived in the same neighborhood so it took less than a minute to drive there. Brock unlocked the front door and opened it up, and his parents paraded him with hugs.

"Oh Jose, how nice to see you!" Brock's mom said and hugged him and Brock's dad hugged him after.

"Nice to see you guys." He said and smiled. Finally, adults that liked him.

"The pleasure is all ours! Are you spending the night with our boy to keep an eye on him?" Brock's dad said with a chuckle and Jose nodded.

"I'll take very good care of him." He said and Brock struggled not to laugh. He knew what the hell that meant.

"Thanks! Well, we're off, have safe fun boys!" They pair nodded and as soon as they watched Brock's parents drive down the street, their hands were on each other. Clothes few off, and they didn't even make it to the bedroom before Brock was railing Jose so hard the whole living room couch was moving.

"Ah, fuck!" Jose came all over the couch as Brock came in him. Brock pulled out his cum gushed out of Jose's ass, further staining the couch. They vowed to clean up after they put their clothes back on but they ended up making the fuck out until there was a knock on the door. Brock opened it and the squad was there holding bottles and baggies!

"Oh my Satan did y'all just fuck? You guys are a hot mess and it smells like cum." Mik said with a laugh.

"Duh." Jose said rolling his eyes and Brock ran to clean up the mess they made. Jose went to the bathroom and touched up his lipstick and smudged eyeliner and when he came back out, everyone had poured up without him! He pouted and stormed over to his boyfriend.

"BROCK!" Brock turned around, cup in hand and smiling.

"What's up?" Jose was fuming and started crying.

"I-I *sniffle* can't believe you huh huh huh (that's him cry-inhaling) poured up w-without meeeeee!" Jose held his face in his hands and cried and cried, and the squad went over to him and group hugged.

"It's okay baby, we'll all watch you pour up." Jose sniffled and wiped tears off his cheeks and nodded. He went over and everyone watched him pour tequila to the brim in a red Solo cup. He chugged the whole thing and poured up another and the crew cheered.

"Woohoo!" Utica said in a kooky fashion.

-

Once everyone was a little drunk, it was time to play games. First, of course, was truth or dare. They all sat in a circle in Brock's room, but Brock and Jose sat on his bed because his room wasn't that big.

"Who wants to start?" Brock asked and Mik raised his hand.

"Okay Mik, go for it." Mik smirked.

"Jose. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Duh." Mik softly laughed.

"You asked for it. Pull Brock out of his pants." The squad softly gasped and Mik laughed.

"What?" Jose nodded.

"Oh so we playing that kinda truth or dare, huh?" Jose reached over and undid Brock's button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He brushed his fingers over Brock's dick through his boxers, making him shudder. Jose pulled his dick out and it was already half hard.

"Damn Brock!" Tina said and the other gang members giggled.

"Is it THAT small?" Brock said, putting himself away.

"Quite the opposite, you're huge!" Utica said with wide eyes.

"Well thank you."

"Okay Jose, your turn." Jose thought for a moment.

"Since we playing THAT game... Utica, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Jose rolled his eyes. How boring!

"Um... when was the last time you got railed by a guy?" Utica gasped.

"Jose, how lewd! I've never been railed by anyone besides Tina here." Tina giggled.

"What can I say, I'm good with my fingers." Kandy made vomiting noise and Tina shushed her. Now it was Utica's turn.

"Mik, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mik said it the millisecond 'dare' left Utica's lps.

"I dare you to... finish this bottle of tequila!" Mik grabbed it and downed the half filled bottle with ease, not even making a face after he drank the alcohol.

"Jose. Truth or dare?"

"Why you calling on me so much? Ugh, truth."

"How many times have you masturbated?" Jose's cheeks turned bright red.

"Since I was eleven and I'm eighteen now so like, a lot." Mik giggled.

"Numbers, please." Jose groaned.

"I've been doing it almost everyday for seven years, do the math. Now shut up!" Mik rolled his eyes.

"Kandy, truth or dare?" Kandy flipped her hair.

"Dare." Jose struggled not to laugh. There was no WAY she would do this one.

"Suck Mik's cock right now." Much to everyone's surprise, Kandy did. And everyone was left shocked and low key disgusted that she actually did that.

"Tina tru-" 

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT."

-

Once the squad was asleep, Brock gently grabbed Jose's shoulder. Jose woke up and rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Everyone's asleep. Let's go!" Jose yawned and nodded and grabbed the Xanax from his backpack and they went into Brock's parent's room. Brock had carried a bottle of whiskey with him and the popped six pills each and lied down next to each other.

"Hey Jose?" Jose was already feeling the drug in his system, a little too fast.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Jose smiled as Brock slurred his words.

"I love you too." They fell asleep and couldn't wait to see each other in the morning.

-

"Brock? Jose? Oh there you guys are, wanna go to breakfast with us?" Utica walked into the bedroom and Jose and Brock were ghostly pale and Utica saw the bottle of whiskey and a baggie with one pill left.

"Oh shit," She said, heart stopping.

"Brock?" She touched his arm and it was icy cold?" She let out a sob and ran and grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

"H-hello? Yes my friends aren't waking up, I-I think they're dead!" Utica screamed for her girlfriend and friends and everyone ran over and screamed.

-

"They were such happy boys, I never thought that they would commit suicide. My baby, My Jose..." Jose's mom trailed off and started balling as she spoke at Brock and Jose's joint funeral. Mik, Kandy, Utica, and Tina were there along with family members. Utica walked to the alter and cleared her throat, trying her hardest not to cry,

"I love Brock and Jose so, so much. They were two of my best friends, and I... I can't believe they did this, I can believe they're gone. I've been praying everyday and night that they're in Heaven, that they're not suffering anymore." Utica couldn't help the tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat back down in the pew. Brock's parents spoke as well as the rest of their beloved friends.

-

Years had passed and the pain everyone felt was still there just as much as when they first found Brock and Jose lying together in bed, lifeless. Their friends visited their graves that were next to each other every Sunday, they said a prayer and they brought them flowers and pleaded to God that were safe and happy now. Utica placed white roses on their graves, and she couldn't stop crying.

"I love you two. So, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> great now i made myself cry thanks a lot


End file.
